Varsity
Bayside Varsity, striving to become better. Bayside Varsity, also known as Bayside "Bulldogs" Like the majority of the American High Schools, or Academies, Bayside always had a different way for those students, who's con's were things such as mathematics or science, or any other subject that required an individual to think with logic or excessively use their brain. The Varsity team of the Academy was formed right after the facility was established, momentarily after the Academy was open to students. ' ' The Varsity Team of the Academy is rather respected by the staff, including Teachers and the Cheerleading squad. The Varsity isn’t biased to the Staff in any way. The Absolute most of the time, non cliques fear Varsity, due to the physical description of the members, and their nature of picking on other students. Seeing them as inferior to them due to being weaker, and untalented in sports. The Varsity is on top of the Hierarchy, being the Toughest clique, however the dumbest. The pro of the Varsity isn’t high IQ, as the members of the clique favor muscle over being smart, they have a very brute-like nature. They are usually the best when it comes to sports-related classes, such as gym class, but their grades drop when it comes to classes which require higher intellect. The Varsity usually spends a lot of their time annoying or bullying non-cliques or nerds. Sports = American Football Football is definitely the main sport of the Varsity, they are the most common out of all the sports within the Varsity, at least at present time. They can be identified by their Letterman jackets, or a Baseball-like t-shirt. They are very brute-like and aggressive attitude and tend to stick up a fight for themselves after winning a game, causing major problems between Bayside and the rival schools. LOKISER1 is th Leader of the Football Team. Cheerleading The Cheerleading team is a fairly common team in the Varsity, usually seen practicing moves, as well as hanging around Jocks. The Cheerleaders have a reputation of being untrustworthy from the outside, however it forms a sister-hood to its members and friends. They are usually recognizable by their skirts, and tops. Mothersuperiors is the leader of the Cheerleading Team. Wrestling The Wrestling team isn’t as common to see around campus as Football or Cheerleaders, but they are on the top of the clique when it comes to mass, fighting skills and overall builds related to Wrestling and Martial Arts. These members are usually recognizable by their special vests, however if they’re not wearing them, they are identifiable by Letterman jackets. The Wrestling team is usually feared the most out of all the cliques. JustSammyx is the leader of the Wrestling Team. Attitude Varsity members tend to be rather cocky, and act like a jerk for the most part, meanwhile boasting over their success in sports. Even though they don’t usually hang around the other clique members (unless their relationship is in a good state, or like them all) they offer a brotherhood/sisterhood to new members and aid them when in need. Jocks tend to be overprotective when it comes to cheerleaders, especially when one is their girlfriend or sister, cousin, maybe even a close friend. Inside of the clique, the jocks act more laid back than when they’re talking with someone outside of the clique. They do not like when they’re talked-back too and will usually resort to violence. At present time, the members of the clique are loyal when it comes to their leader, Edvin and the Second-In-Charge , Greg.